We Could Be Heroes
by Avicon
Summary: Based in the video game Fable III. Original characters, two heroes of Fable III, a prince and princess. Rated T just to be safe.


**Characters: Annabelle Bucelli & James Lowell**

**Characters & Story belong to: Me / moll0125 /  
Fable III (c) Lionhead Studios  
**

"Hold my hand," was his voice, strict, unjoking. He was the king and she was his queen, ruling over the land of Albion together. They'd gotten married not two weeks prior to their current time. It'd been beautiful, two people deep in love, just like in the storybooks. It'd been love at first sight, though they had both been unsure about beginning anything. They were afraid, afraid the other didn't share their feelings. The love was mutual, though, it always had been.

His wife, Annabelle, asked, "Why?" She knew the answer, she just liked to tease him. He'd always been much more serious than need be, but when she'd gotten together with him, he'd changed. He'd been quite a tyrant before he'd met her, before they'd gotten together. He'd changed drastically and so had she. Her, much less noticably, but she'd changed as well. She'd never let anyone know, but she'd always felt useless, like she'd never belonged, like she wasn't even there. No one ever seemed to even notice she existed, then he came along and changed that completely. He'd given her recognition, showed that he knew she was there and that she was important to him. She'd never wanted to be with anyone more ever before. She truled loved him, she'd do anything for him, to make him happy. Whenever he seemed upset, she'd always ask what she could do to help and he'd always respond with 'just being here with me is enough'. She knew she wouldn't get anything else out of him, so she'd just wrap her arms around him and tell him that she loved him with all her heart and that nothing would change that.

"You're not going to get hurt, I'm going to protect you. I'm going to fight for you." he told her, worry evident on his facial features. She'd never listened well, so it was understandable that he'd be worried about her. "Just, please, do what I say this one time, alright?" he asked, holding out his hand for her to take. She took his hand and entwined their fingers together with a grin on her lips, "only for you."

The worry left his face as he mumbled a 'thank you' and kissed her lightly on the lips, pulling her into his arms, "I love you," he murmured in her ear. She slid her arms around him in response, "I love you too," she said, burying her head in his chest. She didn't want to let go, but she knew that the moment wouldn't last long. The fight of the century was about to come and they were finally ready to win it and save the kingdom. They held each other at arms length and let go after a second.. He pulled his sword out while she pulled her spell gauntlets tight, both ready for the impending battle. They made sure they both had their weapons of choice, him with his sword and her with her hammer, both equipped with their rifles. They slipped their hands back together, knowing the other was there to keep them safe.

Soon enough, they were in Bowerstone Market where the jist of the fight was. They'd beaten every threat that came their way, Hollowmen, Hobbes, Balverines, Dark Minions, Sentinels, Shadows, anything that was even considered a threat. They'd gone through all of them with ease, a shot of a rifle or burst of magic here, a swing of a sword or hammer there. They'd gone through them with ease, they were nothing. But now was the actual fight, the fight against the Darkness, the Crawler, Albion's greatest threat.

The town was burning, some parts in ashes. The people had all been evacuated. The only ones that were in the town now that were human were King James, Queen Annabelle, Ben Finn, and Walter. Everyone else had helped the villagers and made sure they were all okay, that they'd be okay, so it was just the four of them to take on the Crawler. They all knew it was coming, they knew where the fight was going to take place because it was the last place to go. All the alternate routes to the area had been blocked off by rubble. James let go of the brunette's hand, "I want you to stay here, alright? No matter what happens, you have to promise me that you'll stay here, you can't intervene, got it?" Annabelle opened her mouth to protest but he cut her off, "Promise me, Annabelle." he said, worry evident on his face again.

The queen lowered her head slightly, "I promise." She mumbled.

The king cupped a hand under her chin and lifted her head to see her face. "C'mon, don't give me that look. Don't worry, everything is going to be fine." He tried to convince her, smile on his face. "I swear, everything will be okay."

She nodded, "Just be careful." She kissed him on the lips once more before the next battle. She had a bad feeling about the fight, but she decided that whether or not she'd made the promise, she would intervene if the battle got out of hand. She squeezed his hand in two of hers with his free arm wrapped around her waist. She smiled at him, "I love you."

He gave a small smile back and held her tighter, "I love you too, Annabelle. I love you more than anything." He murmured to her, brushing her bangs away from her face and kissing her forehead. He let go of her and stepped back, turning to face where the next threat was.


End file.
